The beginning
by inuyasha116
Summary: A human wanted to be beautiful forever. After being kidnaped by a thief king she finds a scroll that would help. Though it cost dearly; innocent lives, and helped by a evil tomb gaurdian. She sends the evil souls in a mirror with the cost of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, if you began reading "The End" by me then that is actually not the end. That story goes along with a few other like this one.

The story is connected by a single object; the mirror. Which was used to trap evil Kushihinada or evil Hinata Hyuga. This story you are reading is about the beginning of the mirror. I also have another fanfic that will be showing up after i finish three out of four of the stories.

The order is Yugioh, Shaolin Showdown, Naruto and Death Note. The one i have not started is Shaolin showdown but once i finish most of the chapters for these stories i will post it. I would be helpful for you to read and review and share with your friends who like these couples.

About the couple thing it doesn't exactly have them together but it implies a very close relationship. Once i am finish with one of these stories you will see what I mean; the end will have a really good example.

From now on when someone review i will be posting it along in any of my chapters to help you get more notice. People will say "huh, I see they like this couple or this kind of story maybe they will like mine. Or maybe they have stories like this too...I will go check it out. "

* * *

Many years ago there was a beautiful belly dancer named Nefertari.(Anzu)

She had the reputation of being the most beautiful human in the world. Well in the Egyptian's eyes she was the most beautiful out of the others. Sure she could have any man she wanted in a single heartbeat just by making eye contact but in her view she wasn't beautiful enough.

Even the emperors from other kingdoms had asked her hand in marriage but she refused,for she thought nobody was good enough for her beauty. She would spend hours dancing over and over again in the mirror attracted.

The walls of her home were covered by mirrors so that she would never have to not look at her reflection at all.

One day she walked through the crowded people where her eye caught on was a old merchant that was selling mirrors; Nefertari was automatically memorized by them. She saw many interesting mirrors with the craziest designs and symbols engraved in the wood but one mirror caught her attention the most.

It was a very large mirror about as tall as her...actually even taller; the border was plain dark wood but the corners were sticking out in a square form. What was simply minutes could have been hours as she gazed deep in the reflection; so entranced by it she purchased it afraid someone else would want it.

As she gave the man the money he started to cough as though he could dye any moment and at that moment she realized she would one day be like him. The thought frightened her enough to get rid of all her mirrors; all except the recent one she purchased for she could not bear to part with it.

She heard a knock at her door, and it was one of the Pharaoh's soldier containing a invitation to perform for the Pharaoh himself. For a very second she forgot everything she was terrified of and immediately agreed happy at the thought of the high class watching her dancing beautifully.

-In the Pharaoh's palace-

It was her time about to shine, she thought clutching the curtain in her hands peering into small light in the center surrounded by darkness containing the audience.

It was her turn next and as she made her way under the light she looked around seeing the people watching her with envy and love. She could make out the faces even in the dark... well only a little for she notices the Pharaoh, the priest and all the others.

She snapped two fans opened out of nowhere like magic and used them to slowly dance with the music coming from the darkness. Twirling and twisting fans flowing in the air hypnotizing the audience to no end even the Pharaoh himself could not take his eyes off her show ended and everyone stood clapping for what seem like an eternity, as she was showered in many ribbons and flowers, with a bit of money.

The night was over for them but not for her since the Pharaoh asked her to stay the night as a thank you gift for performing; she accepted with no hesitation. It was a once in a life time chance to live like a princess; she started to daydream while one of the of the gaurs offered to direct her to her room. She refused wanting to look around and out of the corner of her eye she saw the priest eyeing. His expression was different from what she expected should be after the performance.

It not of interest but of doubt, though it did not concern her but it wouldn't hurt to see someone close to the Pharaoh to be happy what she put on as a performance. Her clothes were not too revealing and very appropriate for a average dancer, and he disappeared from her peripheral vision as headed up some random stairs in the palace.

She was strolling in the garden looking at the stars thinking about the old merchant and remembering she is still younger and had a few more years before even getting close to his age. She was not focused on her surroundings for a figure from behind in the darkness came out of nowhere and grabbed her dragging her in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost impossible to open her eyes, and when she finally forced them to open she still couldn't see anything. What was more annoying was the fact that she couldn't move; she could feel the smooth yet prickly rope that tied her hand behind her back and trapped her feet together. Suddenly voices came out of nowhere, though it sound very low at first but made to a normal tone as it got closer to wherever she was at.

The cloth around her eyes was yanked off, and everything slowly went from blurry to seeing a man with white slightly spiky long hair, a normal built body along with a good tan. He had blue eyes and under his right eye was a interesting scar; the scar went down vertically and two smaller scars crossed it horizontally.

Then he started to ask questions with a smile but ended with a serious face. Most of these questions were about the Pharaoh which made her slightly jealous. She wasn't and would never be scared of situations like this in fact she dreams this kind of stuff along with a knight and shinning armor, but of course even if she was kidnapped it wasn't really about her but someone else. Heck she wouldn't even mind a little if they start to perv on her or something or touched the wrong place, though not too much cause she would only be faithful to her true love.

Now he somehow when on asking about where the gold was "I don't know anything about the gold I was only here to entertain the Pharaoh" her response made the men in the back started whistling, cheering and made 'ohh' sounds with a perverted grin on their faces until the leader yelled at them to shut up.

He turned to the girl with a smile "I guess since we have to need for you you can die now" which scared her causing her to burst out "but I think I heard where it might be I can help". He grinned evilly and replied "you should have said so I would hate to waste a pretty face like yours... ok we will drop back there and you find out where it is" the men cheered and clang the beers together in celebration. The man in leaned near her ear saying "also the name is Bakura the thief King" kissed her forehead and covered her eyes with the blind fold again.

-at the palace-

She could see again once the blindfold was taken off, she was in the same place where she was taken and she started to look for them. (they must be hiding) She thought and whispered "must find the gold" hoping they would hear and not think she would betray them. She knew it was wrong but she didn't feel to bad when she remembered the kiss on the forehead the man named Bakura gave her. It was one of the thing that stroked her ego, it made her feel wanted and yet still innocent in every way; just the way she liked it.

She strolled around the whole palace for half a hour and still nothing suspicious. Of she was paying more attention to non-noticeable places where else would a Pharaoh hide his gold and treasure certainly not in his room or out in the open. She entered a large library and leaned near the fireplace that looked like it was untouched for years; on each side was a large black cat statue with one paw out as if it was trying to shake someone's hand. The girl Nefertari was tired and because of that she rested one of her arms on the outward cat paw. She tried to put her weight on it put tripped for the cat's paw dropped slightly down; like a lever.

Nerfertari almost freaked out thinking she broke it but became shocked instead seeing the unused fireplace lowered itself into the ground; stairs appeared heading into the dark abyss. There was a torch on the inside of the wall which she grabbed while making her way down the long stairs. It was so deep she could guess it was about an average six to seven story house. The torch looked very dull compared to what she saw at the bottom;gold and lots of it which made her gap at the discovery. She twirled and ran run pile of treasure to pile of treasure, and stood when a scroll caught her eye.

A rolled up scroll laid on a small pillars about half her height with candles surrounding it. She was too curious to just ignore it, in fact it drew her nearer just like the mirror did. She walked over and picked it up causing the scroll to quickly glow yellow before stopping; her mind was complete blank and so was the paper inside it, how stupid, who would leave a blank scroll in a room of treasure. She wouldn't mind if it had a mirror inside it at least; the thing she didn't expect was a small swirling of colors to turn into a small mirror on the scroll. Scared she dropped it and it quickly tuned into a blank scroll.

It turned into something she wanted, something she desire, she wasn't sure and picked it up again to test it out. One of the things she desire was to stay beautiful forever, and the next thing she knew writing appeared on it; her heart felt like it was gonna stop, she was gonna keep this forever and stay beautiful forever too. Nefertiti then remember she had to return to the thief king about the treasure; he could have it for she had something far more valuable than pieces of glittering gold. She hide it in a small bag filled with bits of gold to cover it.

They didn't seem too happy when she returned outside and she nodded in approval making their frown turn upside down. "Quiet though we might get caught" she turned to led them though she was sure some rolled their rolled, she knew what they where thinking (of course miss captain obvious). Out of nowhere someone grabbed her hand softly and turned around planting a light kiss. It was Bakura thanking for the cooperative help and she just nodded smiling; again with the stroking of the ego.

They grabbed everything they could when they entered the room, some had brought their own bags and some other took golden bowls already fulled with treasure in them. She stood there silently while they tried to empty the room, then she felt something around her neck; she look down to see a emerald held together with a thick border of gold and small pearls placed in the thick gold. She turned to see Bakura saying it was a gift offering for not trying to escape and staying quiet; it was like icing on the cake when it came to her ego.

She said to keep it for she already has her share while holding the small bag in the air. He was curious why only such a small amount and she replied dancing and mirrors and more to her liking, along with dresses; slightly a lie she also loved jewelry but she had to keep a low profile. When they didn't look she headed out of the room and walked down the hallway just to stop to see the Pharaoh heading in her direction toward the library and became afraid the thieves would get caught along with her since she was now a accomplice. Luckily he didn't see her, and she ran back warning them about the Pharaoh. They were shocked and thankful she told them and snuck out of the library window along with the dancer.

-hideout-

This time she was not blindfolded when they brought her back, an they celebrated the whole night inviting her to their group as a decoy for future plans. She refused polity and went to sleep, only until every one fell asleep; she got up and walked around bored looking for a way out without actually leaving yet. A arm took her by the waist and spun her to face the the thief king, where they soon started dancing slowly. (a charmer) she thought emotionlessly as he bowed from about 10 minutes of a dance and headed to bed.

She couldn't stay there anymore nor her old home, so she left a promising absolute secrecy about their hideout and she can not live like that.

She took her weapons fans along with the small bag containing the scroll. Nefertari took shelter in a abandoned building that luckily had long lasting food. She opened the scroll and words appeared upon it. It was a sacrificial spell for eternal beauty which scared her but she was desperate for it and decide to use the life of evil doers. She needed to transfer to soul an object that was strong enough, something of equal value, so she remember that her new mirror back at home was very precious to her . I would be a bit difficult to get the mirror especially since she might be wanted as a criminal, but maybe she can fool the thieves she helped out once. What she wasn't aware of the evil the scroll can be if done wrong.


End file.
